


Memory

by kingseagull



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingseagull/pseuds/kingseagull
Summary: “Do you ever think of her? Your sister that is.”“Of course I do, as often as I am able to… Why do you ask?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> had to write a one page dialogue between two or more characters so i wrote sidlink fanfiction that was vague enough to qualify as classwork whoops a doopsa  
> enjoy this while i work on a much larger piece for this pairing

“Do you ever think of her? Your sister that is.”

“Of course I do, as often as I am able to… Why do you ask?”

Atop Shatterback Point the two men sat, legs dangling over the side and pointed toward the deep, deep waters below. A gentle breeze blew past them, filling the air with the scent of pine and frost. Night was creeping up on them fast, but neither could find the energy to begin their trek back to the palace. Instead they sat there, knee-to-knee staring at the horizon.

“...I was just wondering.”

“Now I know that to be a lie, you hesitated just now.” The prince turns his body to fully face the smaller male and continues, “My love, please tell me whatever it is that is bothering you.”

“It’s just, it’s hard to mourn the dead when you can hardly remember them. My memories still come to me occasionally, but not frequent enough to piece together something substantial.”

“Well what do you remember of her?”

The hero says nothing for a moment, then, “She was kind. If I were to describe her using only one word it would be charitable. Her people loved her, they still do till this day, and she loved them.” He pauses to take a breath. “Your sister once tried to dive from this very spot into the reservoir below to impress me. Even though she hit the water on a weird angle and injured herself, I believe it worked because out of every memory I have of her that one I think of the most.”

A laugh from his companion. “I always did wonder where she got those burns.”

“Should I continue?”

“Please do if there is more to tell.”

“Everyone and their ancestors knows this, but she loved me. If this armor has anything to say about it she loved me a lot. The fact I am with you, her brother, now tears me apart inside just like it did before when you realized you were in love with the same man she was...”

Silence. “Is that all?”

“I believe so, yes.”

“You were the very one to help me realize she would have wanted me to be happy all those many months ago. How you’ve been plagued by this baffles me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Darling you don’t have to be sorry. Your feelings are valid and I’m glad you’ve opened up to me about this. Just as she would want me to be happy, she would most certainly want you to be as well. As for your memories go, based on what you have told me I would say you’ve treasured her just fine. You obviously care about her to be thinking of her this much, and if she was still here today she would be overjoyed because of that alone.”

“Yes I suppose so…” He looks up to his partner, weepy eyed and smiling. “Thank you.”

“Don’t cry my love! You’ll make me tear up as well.” The prince cups the hero’s cheeks and moves in, planting featherlight kisses across his face until leaving a raspberry next to his lips.

“You dork! I take everything back she would have hated this, I hate you.” He pulls himself from the larger man’s grasp and begins to walk away briskly.

Quickly getting up to chase the other, he calls out, “No you don’t! You love me!!”

“You keep telling yourself that hotshot!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is un-betad, im tired its 5:30am and i have class at 11


End file.
